Our Eternity
by crystal97
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia truly believed she was going crazy when spirits appeared before her babbling about her destined future. Her father sends her to the private Fairy Academy, a place that isn't what it seems with magic and maniacs everywhere. Natsu Dragneel declares that their destinies are the same. With drama, romance and adventure all around, What has Lucy gotten herself into? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Fairy tail! My newest obsession! Lol so I've read a few tics about it and well I haven't seen a lot of high school au ones or maybe I haven't seen them yet, but whatever lol this will be a high school story involving magic

Name: Our Eternity

PAIRING: NaLu (NatsuxLucy)

Rated: M because of future lemons between our main cute couple

Quick summary: Magic was thought to be extinct. In the current year of 2015, magic is basically a myth and a child's dream. 17 year old,Lucy Heartfilia truly believed she was going insane when spirits appeared before her babbling about some destiny. Her father, worried that isolation was making her insane, sends her to the private school Fairy Academy in hopes that it will 'cure' her. Lucy then realized that this academy is not what it seems when magic dwells in every corner. A pink haired boy, 18 year old, Natsu Dragneel catches her attention. Captivating, Strange,Rowdy, kind of idiotic and wreck less, but passionate, he declares their destinies are connected. What has she gotten herself into?

Note: The story escalates quickly to lots of overwhelming info because the exciting stuff is needed in the first chapter

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Isolation

12 years in the past:

"Momma! Momma, wake up!" A small blonde haired child cried to a woman in an elegant dress sprawled almost dead on the floor. The child spilled countless tears as their attacker draped in black robes neared her. "Come here, child. I can protect you", the man chuckled stretching out his hand. "No! You hurt my momma!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs. The man shook in fury. He had already wasted too much time trying to get the women out of the way. He lunged forward almost grasping her when a bright light filled the room.

The man was thrown out the window of the dark room by a tall figure with a goat's head and black shades. "C-Capricorn", the woman on the floor struggled to push herself up. The child ran to her mother hugging her in tears. "Lucy... We don't have much time. Listen child, you shall leave with Capricorn. He will protect you and keep you from harm's way. Take these keys. You don't understand now, but you will one day", the woman spoke quickly shoving a ring with a lot of gold and silver keys in her hands.

"No momma! I want to stay with you!" Lucy cried holding onto the sleeve of her dress. The woman shook her head her own tears slipping down her cheeks. She kissed Lucy's forehead and closed her eyes beginning to recite a spell. A barrier spell, but just as she was about to finish, the barrier had been shattered. "Mistress Layla, I'll take Lady Lucy!" He said holding Lucy in his arms who began to thrash wildly. "Protect her at all cost", Layla yelled. The hooded man, only smirked as he grabbed a long dagger stabbing through Layla's heart. "Momma! Noooo!" Lucy yelled as Capricorn rushed out the doors and teleported them into a car he drove off.

Lucy was traumatized and tears spilled down like waterfalls, but cries could not pass her lips from utter horror. They arrived at a small cottage and Capricorn made haste to get to Lucy's side. He grabbed her by the shoulder and whispered an enchantment. "Lucy, by the time I recite this spell, you will only bear a memory of your mother peacefully passing away. She was ill from disease and her body could no longer fight it. You will remember staying in the care of one of the maids, and nothing more. The keys were a gift from your mother and only when you are twelve shall you unconsciously know their purpose and how to use them. Sleep Mistress Lucy! Sleep", he said as Lucy slowly closed her eyes

Present:

Lucy sighed heavily as her hair was tied elegantly with a string of pearls while the maids curled her hair. She wore a princess style gown in red that hugged the sides of her shoulders. Her face had been meticulously been treated with makeup of the highest quality. She looked at her reflection from her curled blonde hair to her chocolate colored eyes. Misery. Complete utter misery and loneliness. "I'd like a few moments to myself if you don't mind", she muttered kindly to her maids who bowed and exited. A light rose from the floor to reveal Capricorn right at her side. "12 years passed, Capricorn. Yet I still do not receive a full explanation of my mother's gift", Lucy said not making eye contact with him.

"Mistress Lucy, I have a feeling you know", he said simply. "Capricorn, I have faith that you are not just a figment of my imagination as my father thinks you are. I'm leaving today for Fairy Academy. He thinks my mother's death has made me crazy and that being all these years on my own have made me feel lonely to the point I created 'friends'", she began to say standing to hold his hands. "Capricorn, tell me you're real, and that I'm not just imagining you and other spirits", Lucy begged with shaky eyes. "Hime, have faith that we are in fact real and you will be much more safe" , a feminine voice interjected. Lucy turned to a young woman of short pink hair in a maid's outfit who bowed.

Lucy finally smiled softly. "Virgo, your words give me strength", she said taking a quick breath before walking to the door hearing them disappear. She stepped down the staircase resigned to see what kind of future awaited her. She had heard so many things about Fairy Academy. A highly prestigious academy indeed, but said to be very competitive and cause trouble at times. She had to admit she was excited, but she still couldn't feel at ease after her entire life revolves around being alone. Her father awaited her at the entrance with a light smile. "Lucy, I wish you luck my child. I'm sure this will cure you", he said simply and inconsiderately.

He went to hug her only for Lucy to push his hands away. "I'm disappointed that you think I've gone crazy. If only...mother hadn't died, she would have surely believed me", she said bowing her head to keep from crying. Her father stayed silent and almost guilty. She neared the door to her limo and just before she got on she shredded her dress. "What are you doing?!" Judo, her father, yelled in shock. "I am no longer under your protection. If I'm going to this academy, l will be my own person. I don't need jewels or fancy dresses or even makeup", she said while ripping her pearl accessories off. Under her dress was her school uniform. A short sleeved white shirt with a blue cardigan on top and a short gray skirt to her thighs. She had on a pair of low cut black boots to finish her look.

"Goodbye, dad", she said giving up referring to him as 'father', before she got on the limo and drove off. She looked back to see her father picking up what remained of her dress. She began to sob loudly; hands at her face tears spilling limply on her legs. She didn't even hear when Aquarius appeared before her taking her in her arms. She had long blue straight hair to her hips and was a mermaid like spirit. Usually, Aquarius was mean and grouchy, but when it came to seeing Lucy in pain or broken, she was there to comfort her solitude. Lucy hugged her tightly crying like she hadn't cried in twelve years.

~~xXXx~~

As they arrived to the campus, Lucy held onto the key's belonging to her mother tightly feeling a sensation of familiarity. The academy was extremely large and already Lucy could see it was very lively and loud seeing how a lot of students were running around. As the door was opened by her driver, the students seem to look at her and whisper. "Lucy Heartfilia", they whispered amongst themselves. "It's that rich girl...what is she doing here? Maybe she can use m.." She would here them say, but couldn't catch their last few words as the brought her luggage. Her roommate was supposed to be a junior by the name of Levy. She walked in still being stared at like an alien.

She went to room 32 and knocked. Lucy's heart was pounding rapidly at the idea of finally talking to someone her age. The door clicked and a girl blinked confused. She was a cute short girl with blue hair to her shoulders and a red headband and glasses. "H-Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia...y-your new roommate", she said stuttering. The girl smiled brightly. "Welcome! I've been expecting you! Make yourself at home! I'm Levy by the way", she helped her come in to the room. "I took the liberty of decorating your side of your room. I hope it's to your liking", Levy smiled showing her the pink colored side of her room.

Lucy almost felt like crying and Levy noticed. In a panic she began herself to ramble. "I'm sorry was it not to your liking! We could redecorate if you want!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy waved her hand. "No! I love it! It's just no one has ever done anything so nice like this for me. Or well I've never had a friend in my life so I'm really grateful", Lucy smiled. Levy was shocked to hear this and grabbed tightly onto Lucy's hands. "Don't worry! From now and on I'll be your friend! We can be best friends, Lu-chan", Levy exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. Lucy smiled back nodding. "Thank you, Levy-chan", Lucy laughed as Levy helped her unpack.

Lucy felt so content that someone had looked past her money and truly saw her. She walked to her first class of the day a bit self conscious. Levy had another class different from hers and had spewed so many apologies about having to leave Lucy on her own. She didn't mind wandering by herself, but she did want companionship from her first ever friend. She suddenly heard a loud crashing down the hall vastly approaching. A battle cry rang close by as a teen came crashing down the hall. He was so close to hitting Lucy that she fell backwards on her bottom. The teen had pitch black hair and was shirtless. Lucy blushed furiously as the teen groaned sitting up. He snarled in anger as another teen approached.

This one had cherry blossom colored hair and a angry expression. "Gray!" He growled. The shirtless teen responded with the same growl. "Natsu!" They took a stance of attack and rather than fighting with fist a blur of ice and fire filled the hall. Lucy's eyes widened like saucers as she saw the fire and ice coming from both teens hands. At the last moment, Gray kicked Natsu making him fall straight on Lucy. Everyone gasped in shock as Lucy groaned in pain. "Gray, you idiot, you threw Natsu on the rich Heartfilia girl. She can put you in jail!" A guy yelled as panic reached Gray.

Lucy looked down to see Natsu still on top of her staring deeply into her eyes. "Um, I don't want to bother, but you're kind of hurting me", Lucy muttered strangely embarrassed by the teen who was very attractive. Natsu came out of his daze and stood up so quickly Lucy couldn't even tell he'd ever fallen on her. He stretched out a hand to her and she took it gratefully. Unfortunately, the blow was too harsh and her legs gave out. Gray came to her leaning down. "Shoot, I'm sorry for throwing this idiot on you. I'm Gray Fullbuster", he smiled to her. "L-Lucy...why aren't you wearing clothes?" Lucy blushed. Gray jumped back up in panic running to retrieve his uniform.

She was suddenly picked up by a strong pair of arms and she squeaked in surprise. "Sorry about that. I'm Natsu Dragneel", he said giving her a toothy grin. He took her to the infirmary as she was laid down to rest. "Thank you, Natsu. I'm Lucy", she said and he continued to state at her for a few seconds. Do I look weird? She thought to herself. "I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick. We'll talk to Mira and then I'll take you to class", he grinned walking out as something dropped from his pocket. Lucy blinked in confusion as she saw a gold ring with an intricate ruby stone on it. She hummed in wonder as the inside of the precious stone looked like it was almost alive and swirling.

She stood up testing her legs and walked to pick up the ring. Natsu was just walking in as she placed the ring on her finger. It fit snugly on her finger and she admired it. Natsu was stuck in his place unable to move. She put the ring on and it didn't burn her?! He thought wildly. "H-Hey", Natsu called to her. She tried to slip the ring off but it was stuck. "It won't come off", Natsu told her. "Why?" Lucy blurted out. "Because you are the one. I was told by my father that when the right one came that ring would fit to perfection. So as long as I live I am now your protector and you my master", Natsu looked at her as his eyes became slits and his emerald eyes slightly glowed yellow before becoming normal again.

"What?! What are you saying?!" Lucy said seeing him get on one knee and bowing his head. "I can explain", a voice interrupted. Lucy looked up to see a pretty woman with long silver white hair and had big blue eyes and gentle smile. "The reason you are here is because of your mother Lucy. Your father thinks this is a regular academy, but those spirits you see are not illusions but zodiac spirits summoned from your magic keys. This is a secret magic institution. You are in great danger. You are the reincarnate goddess of light. If you are used by the wrong hands the end of the world will come as soon as the light is erased from your heart. The twelve gold keys you have represent the twelve zodiac spirits that are your guardians", Mira began to explain as she led her to sit.

Lucy was both confused and in awe. "But there is a being far stronger that his destiny is connected to yours. Centuries ago, there was a world where dragons roamed the earth causing destruction to the people. Some dragons opposed to the cruelty of their brethren decided to bless individuals with the powerful magic of a dragon to defeat the evil ones. But what no one knows is that the dragons in terms with humans were creations of the God Arian who wanted to protect his precious daughter, the Goddess of Light, Luciana. Luciana was more powerful than her father and her capture could lead to the destruction of the universe, but the dragons seemed to corner her by eliminating any other gods trying to protect their princess goddess. That's were the dragon slayers came in", Mira told her.

Lucy remained thoughtful. As crazy as it sounded, she was believing what she was being told. "Dragon slayers?" Lucy asked confused. "The individuals with the power to take characteristics of a dragon. They were given immense power and they were assigned to protect the gods. The king of dragons, Fire Dragon Igneel gave his power to his own individual who was assigned to protect Luciana. He was by far the strongest dragon slayer and he successfully defeated the dark dragons and their human ruler. You, Lucy, are that reincarnated goddess. If they capture you the dragons will be reborn and kill us all", Mira explained grabbing her shoulders.

Lucy stood up. "Me? A goddess?! There's no way!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's true. That ring fit you perfectly. I am the son of Igneel, a fire dragon slayer assigned to protect you. And as long as I live that ring will remain on your finger", Natsu interjected. Lucy sighed overwhelmed. As Leo, appeared before her. "It's true Lucy. As the leader of the zodiacs, I planted the idea into your father's head to transfer you here for your safety. It was the only guarantee that they won't find you sooner than necessary", he explained.

Lucy stayed silent before running out the halls. Natsu was about to follow her, but Mira stopped him. "She needs time after all this. Let her be for now. And plus she came here thinking she could have a normal life, but now she knows that's far from true. Treat her like any other friend, Mira sighed. "I wasn't thinking about treating her any differently than I do with any other person, but I wanted to let her know I'm still going to protect her", Natsu explained crossing his arms. "Alright, let's inform Master Makarov that we finally found her", Mira said as Natsu followed her.

This is crazy?! Lucy don't be stupid! This is your mind playing games. Maybe I am going crazy! Magic is supposedly to be extinct. Lucy could only think stopping her running by the time she reached the farthest side of campus. A river stretched on the outsides keeping the academy surrounded. She leaned against a tree sliding down until she was on her knees. "Mother...what can I believe?" She muttered feeling overwhelmed more than anything.

Crystal: well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter


	2. Friends

Crystal: I understand the first chapter was definitely fast paced, but it's for a reason and you'll see lol

Friends

Lucy still sat quietly by the tree as tears spread down her face. Her father was right. She was going insane and the strange students at this school seemed to be in the same crazy state. But she knew she had seen fire and ice magic. But again it could have been her eyes playing tricks on her. She shook her head, heavily sighing and wiping at her tears. She didn't even hear when footsteps lightly tapped from behind her. "Hey", the voice muttered as Lucy gasped turning to find Natsu there.

"N-Natsu, you startled me", Lucy muttered back relieved. Natsu sat next to her giving her a sheepish smile. "Just so you know, and I understand that you are confused, but everything I told you was true. You're not crazy and we're not crazy", Natsu said almost cautiously. Lucy turned to him curiously and hummed. "Prove it", she said looking at him seriously. After a slight pause Natsu sighed and stretched out a hand, and in an instant a small fire appeared at his hand. Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled widely in awe.

She tentatively moved a hand to reach, but she paused before touching them. "Oh, these are flames of emotion. They don't hurt unless I want them to. These flames only hurt enemies especially when I'm angry. They charge on emotions", Natsu gave her a boyish grin. Lucy blinked her eyes before her finger tips grazed the flames. "They're very... Warm", Lucy smiled fondly as they reminded her of her mother's warmth that she missed so much. Natsu chuckled and then just like that the flames disappeared.

"Look, let's start over again. Pretend you didn't know anything of what me and Mirajane told you. I want to be your friend, Luigi. So...hi I'm Natsu", Natsu grinned widely standing to stretch out a hand to her. Lucy giggled and took his hand. "Alright...And the name's Lucy not Luigi", she remarked with a shake. "Alright, I'll introduce you to the gang. It should be lunch time by now", Natsu chuckled pulling her along. Lucy blushed as he held her hand. He was attractive and kind even a bit weird with the first impression he gave her, but he wanted to be her friend.

Natsu ran through the corridors with Lucy in tow until he opened two red colored doors to find a noisy bustling crowd. Natsu got a glimpse of Gray who flinched at looking at her. The others in the table looked up to see her and smiled. "Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet Lucy. From today onwards she'll be part of our team", Natsu grinned widely. "I'm Erza Scarlet, student council president of Fairy Academy. it's a pleasure", the red head next to Gray smiled. "Lucy Heartfilia", she greeted with a shy smile. "Hey um... sorry about earlier, Lucy", Gray scratched his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it, and just because my dad is wealthy doesn't mean I'll cause harm to you", Lucy chuckled. Gray grinned relieved as Lucy sat down with them. Lucy snapped her fingers remembering her forgotten lunch box. "Hime, I came to bring you your lunch", Virgo interrupted her. "Virgo, you followed me to school?" Lucy questioned. "Oh, you're a celestial mage?" Erza asked in awe. "Celestial what?" Lucy said confused turning slightly to see Virgo gone. "Erza, about that, Lucy doesn't know anything about our school yet. We need to teach her everything. She needs to begin learning how to use her keys", Natsu tried to say as he devoured his lunch.

"Ah, then I shall start by explaining it to you. Fairy Academy is a prestigious institution academically as you must have heard. But we have a secret as do other of the top academy's in the nation. To other academies with the same prestige as ours we refer to each other as guilds. As you know, magic is considered a myth, but that is only because it was forgotten and most of it disappeared for its lack of use. Of course, there were those who found this situation better for the world and let the memories of magic disappear. We are the individuals who have been grouped because we possess magic. Our ancestors passed along their magic to us. They are of the few who remained with the knowledge of magic. It might seem crazy, but it's all the truth. Even mythical creatures exist hidden from others. We are called guilds because those who believe in magic request for us to rid of those creatures. Then we erase the memories to keep our magic a secret", Erza explained leaning on her elbows.

"Why keep it a secret when people can truly see you as heroes?" Lucy asked. Erza looked at her with a scary looking expression. "Because just as there is good in the world, there is bad. There are dark guilds, academies who seek to crush us by manipulating and infecting the students with wounded hearts. They use the darkness of students and nurture their hatred and sorrow and despair and make them want to cause destruction to cure their pain. Not to mention, no one would believe us or far worse we could be killed", Erza explained to her. Lucy hummed in understanding. "But all I have are these zodiac keys", Lucy said pulling at the ring of gold and silver keys.

"Those are what people call the celestial keys containing celestial spirits. Celestial mages are rare, and having someone like you in our team will be helpful", Gray grinned as Natsu nodded excitedly. "Happy!" He yelled loudly. 'Happy? Does he express his emotions like this?' Lucy thought suddenly, but gaped as soon as a blue cat with wings came sprawling onto the table. "Aye sir!" He yelled happily. "Talking...winged...blue cat?!" Lucy said shocked. "Oh sorry, this is Happy. I found his egg when I was younger. Happy, this is Lucy", Natsu smiled. The blue cat turned and smiled. "Hi Lushy!" He said in a cute manner that Lucy couldn't help, but smile.

Later that day, Natsu, Gray, and Erza took Lucy out to the gardens on the open plain field. "Do you have any sort of idea of how to use them?" Natsu asked with arms crossed. Lucy blinked pulling one gold key out cautiously. It was the zodiac sign of Aries. She breathed in and for some reason she felt like she knew what she was supposed to do. She extended the key as if opening an invisible lock and said hesitantly, "Gate of the ram, I open thee, Aries." Immediately a pink haired young woman appeared before her with a short sheep dress above her thighs. Lucy grinned widely and looked at her new team mates.

"I did it!" She yelled happily. Natsu in the excitement as well ran to hug her up in the air as she laughed. "That was awesome, Lucy!" He chuckled as she suddenly blushed. He placed her down scratching his head and smiling sheepishly. "Amazing", Erza grinned impressed. "Aries, thank you for coming out", Lucy smiled brightly. Aries nodded shyly before disappearing. "Well this is the start", Gray announced with a grin as they continued training her.

~~xXXx~~

Weeks soon passed and Lucy had begun to master with ease both summoning her spirits and fighting. She'd even mastered summoning two spirits at once. Lucy huffed falling in her knees and everyone rushed to her side. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled holding her. "Don't be so overprotective Natsu", Lucy tried to laugh off her exhaustion. Natsu gave her a light but still worried side grin. "Besides being your protector, we're also nakama. Don't you forget." Lucy nodded and sighed longingly before passing out. Natsu looked about ready to panic until Gray slapped the back of his head. "Watch it, Popsicle!" Natsu growled. "You damn, Flamebrain. You made her overwork herself again. Some protector you are!" Gray growled.

Natsu was about to stand and fight, but Lucy gave a blissful yawn and he stopped himself. "She certainly feels content. Especially seeing how she smiles so brightly now to how she use to before we started being her friends", Erza commented with a motherly like smile. Natsu buckled Lucy in his arms before carrying her. "Well off to let her get some rest", Natsu chuckled. "You haven't told her, have you?" Erza muttered as Gray looked at him expectantly as well. Natsu remained quiet and shook his head. "I'm not sure how'd she'd take it. For now I won't bother", he chuckled childishly.

By the time Lucy woke up she saw Natsu sitting at a chair next to her bed snoring lightly. Lucy smiled and studied his features. He'd been with her for what seemed such a long time, but she couldn't help but have doubts on whether he truly meant being her friend or was simply doing it out of responsibility. She sat up thinking to herself of a recent dream she had. It was a troubling nightmare, it would be more accurate to say. Flames everywhere, not warm like Natsu's, but simply terrifying and deadly. Bodies everywhere. A singing voice floating through the eerie atmosphere. She realized it had come from her. It was like a song of mourning. Someone had wrapped their hands protectively around her before an explosion took place and then she simply woke up.

"Luce, why...you crying?" Natsu suddenly asked as he rubbed his eyes from his half sleep state. Lucy blinked bring hands to touch the drops falling down her cheeks, but they seemed so unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. As if she'd cried about something important, but just couldn't seem to remember. "Oh, this must be because I yawned", she laughed wiping the drops away. "Hey, uh, I was wondering if you were up to go get some ice cream down the town", Natsu said trying to contain a blush that threatened to spread on his cheeks.

Lucy nodded shyly as Natsu gave her another of his boyish grins. "ALRIGHT! Let's go!" He laughed pulling her out the door, but she froze at the sight of her father. "Father..." She said simply looking up at him. Natsu blinked confused and stared blankly at the man before him. He was still holding on to Lucy's hand and Judo fumed. "How dare you hold her hand so casually and come out of her room like this?! She's a Heartfilia lady and a fiend like yourself will not lay a hand on her!" He yelled angrily. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him his free hand balling into a fist. "He's my friend! Don't talk to him like that!" Lucy yelled before a stinging pain reached her cheek.

Lucy's eyes widened realizing her dad had just slapped her across the face. Natsu was stunned silent as Lucy held back her tears with firm stubbornness. Her father grabbed her arm tight enough to be painful as he pulled her down the halls. "Insolent brat, at this instant we'll be returning home!" He growled as Lucy tried pulling at his grasp. Natsu ran after them as Lucy had caught the attention of everyone in the school that followed them to the front entrance. Lucy clenched her teeth as she finally pulled back with a great force. "Stop!" Lucy yelled before she pushed back Judo. She huffed angrily trying to regain her breath.

Natsu gently tugged at her arm as she rose a hand to signal she was fine. Everyone had begun muttering between themselves. Lucy looked up at Judo with angry tears as her cheek was still red.

"I told you! I'm not longer under your control the moment you sent me here! I'm my own person. A person with feelings, with dreams, with hopes! You can't just show up here and expect me to listen to you! You abandoned me and mother. You said nothing when she died... So no. I'm not going anywhere. FAIRYTAIL IS MY HOME AND ITS PEOPLE MY NAKAMA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. All the students smiled brightly and began cheering. Natsu grinned widely as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Yeah!" The students roared as Gray and Erza made their way passed the crowd along with Levy. "Sorry sir, but we will not let you take Lucy", Erza said defiantly. "Lucy-chan belongs with Fairytail!" Levy huffed. Natsu stood in front of Lucy with a serious expression. "Only over my dead body will you take, Lucy", he muttered. Judo narrowed his eyes. "She's MY daughter and if I please she'll go home with me", Judo growled. "Actually Mr. Heartfilia, Lucy is officially under my custody. You signed over her custody in our agreement. I did advise you to read the paper work", a old voice spoke up. "Gramp!" Natsu grinned relieved.

"Master!" Erza said bowing. Mira had walked in with the school principal Makarov. Judo shook his head in disbelief. Everyone remained in high spirits that is until Judo pulled out a certain document that made everyone still. "Unless Lucy comes home. Fairytail will be shut down. After all, my wealth can do anything", Judo grinned as Makarov simply said, "I'm willing to take that risk." Everyone sucked in a breath of shock as they began to argue against. "Fine... I'll go", Lucy spoke up. "No Lucy!" Natsu said disheartened. She simply smiled at him as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Come along quick" her father spoke sharply. Natsu held her arm pleadingly. "Lucy...Luce... Don't." Lucy looked down placing a hand over his. "It's been great here. Seriously, the best, but I'm doing it for your sake and the school's. We'll always be nakama. The time we spent together was the best and I'll never forget it", she cried suddenly hugging him tightly. Natsu hugged back breathing in as much as he could of her before she would leave. She let go waving to her classmates. They all had tear stricken faces. Happy clung to her arm in tears, but she only patted his head softy.

Makarov came up to her with a stamp at hand seemingly. He pressed the mark on her right hand and smiled. "This means you're officially one of us and that mark won't erase ever Lucy", he smiled as Lucy nodded admiring the mark. She sighed and finally followed her father to their ride. Natsu clenched his fists tightly seeing her depart. He suddenly was engulfed in flame as he was angry. "Like hell I'll just let you take her like that", he growled furiously before running out the gates as Erza and Gray followed suit getting into the school's transportation driven by Levy.

~~xXXx~~

"So that's why you wanted me home for?! For an arranged marriage to increase your wealth!" Lucy yelled shaking in anger. "If you don't agree, I could always just disband your beloved Fairytail Academy", Judo said casually. "That won't be necessary", Lucy sighed defeated. She shuffled out of her dad's study her dress fluttering as she walked. She was back to wearing extravagantly expensive gowns, makeup, and complicated hairstyles. She admitted she looked nice, but it still felt so wrong. She already missed everyone especially her best friend Natsu. She sat in her room looking up as the sky darkened announcing the night.

This man she would marry would be arriving any time now to examine his 'wife'. Lucy opened her balcony windows letting the fresh night air tickle her face. Again it felt familiar. This sensation. A knock at her door told her everything was over for her. She dismissed the maid who'd come for her as she made her way downstairs. A teen her age was there, but he was overweight and poking his nose. When he saw her he sniffed back whatever mucus still lingered in her nose making Lucy cringe. Her father was there with the teen's equally plump parents. "My what lovely lady", the teen's mother remarked excitedly.

Lucy bowed before them as the perfect daughter her father wanted her to be. They were led to the living room where Judo forced her to sit next to the booger boy. He smiled but his view had gone straight for her chest instead of her eyes. She sighed crossing her arms in which said teen blushed at having been caught. "I'm so excited to compromise our children it's never a bad decision to have arranged marriages no matter the year", Judo grinned almost charmingly if Lucy hadn't known her father's true intentions. "Your daughter is definitely a beauty at the level of my son", the boy's father chuckled.

Lucy tried not to shudder at the obvious way she knew she was way over his type. "I'm sure they'll have a happy marriage", Judo said. Lucy spent the whole conversation giving a few nods and shakes no and then, but she was more thinking of the school she'd left behind. When the guest had finally left Lucy tried her best to keep a smile even as booger boy slobbered a kiss over her hand. But once they were out Lucy frowned stomping up the stairs disregarding her father's calls. She locked her door as she ran to the restroom to wash her hands. "Disgusting! I should of imagined Channing Tatum kissing my hand!" She yelled.

She dried her hands noticing the emblem her principal had left on her hand. She went into the room hearing a noise coming from the window. She walked out into the balcony once more hearing only the rustling of trees in the breeze. She looked up at the moon which was full and white like a pearl. But once she looked slightly done she was met with two gorgeous emerald eyes staring right at her. She yelped stepping back to see a pink haired teen with a boyish grin sitting at her balcony. "N-Natsu?! What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief. He only smiled grabbing a hold of her while throwing her over his shoulder.

"While obviously I'm taking you back home", he grinned. Lucy only closed her eyes with a smile tears spreading down her cheeks. This was so Natsu. "But what about Fairy Academy?" Lucy asked as he jumped off gracefully to the floor before shifting Lucy into a bridal style position. "Erza and Gray got the document. Like hell in letting you get married to a snob", Natsu grinned. Lucy blushed before laughing heartily. "Thank you, Natsu", she smiled holding onto him so she wouldn't fall. "Let's go home, Luce", he grinned as the carried her to their transportation. "By the way did you gain weight? You're kinda heavier", Natsu commented. Lucy hit his head with a punch. "Idiot! It's the damn dress!" She yelled as Natsu laughed loudly.

They didn't even notice the shadow lurking nearby with glowing red eyes. "I finally found you, Lucy Heartfilia", it muttered with an eerily deep voice.

Crystal: finally done! It's sort of slowing down the pace but I know it's still going fast. Don't worry it'll get slower. As for next chapter I need a bit more patience since I have tons of exams coming up


End file.
